gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Universum
thumb|Das [[Hubble Ultra Deep Field: der bislang tiefste Blick ins Universum.]] Als Universum (von lat.: „gesamt“, von und „in eins gekehrt“) wird allgemein die Gesamtheit aller Dinge bezeichnet. Im Speziellen meint man damit den Weltraum, auch Weltall oder Kosmos (von griechisch „(Welt-)Ordnung“, „Schmuck“, „Anstand“; das Gegenstück zum Chaos) und bezeichnet die Welt bzw. das Weltall sowohl als das sichtbare Universum, als auch als geordnetes, harmonisches Ganzes. Der Ausdruck Universum wurde von Philipp von Zesen durch den Ausdruck Weltall eingedeutscht. Mit Weltraum wird oft nur der Raum außerhalb der Erdatmosphäre bezeichnet. Da der Übergang von der Erdatmosphäre zum Weltraum fließend ist, existieren mehrere festgelegte Grenzen. International anerkannt ist die Definition der Fédération Aéronautique Internationale, nach der der Weltraum in einer Höhe von 100 Kilometern beginnt. Nach der Definition der NASA und der US Air Force beginnt der Weltraum bereits in einer Höhe von etwa 80 Kilometern (50 Meilen) über dem Boden. Allgemeines Die heute allgemein anerkannte Theorie zur Beschreibung der großräumigen Struktur des Universums ist die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie von Albert Einstein. Auch die Quantenphysik hat wichtige Beiträge zum Verständnis speziell des frühen Universums geliefert, in dem die Dichte und Temperatur sehr hoch waren und viele Prozesse unter Beteiligung von Elementarteilchen abliefen (Astroteilchenphysik). Wahrscheinlich wird ein erweitertes Verständnis des Universums erst erreicht, wenn die Physik eine Theorie entwirft, die die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie mit der Quantenphysik vereint. Diese wird T.O.E. (Theory Of Everything) oder auch Weltformel genannt. In dieser Theorie der Quantengravitation sollen die vier Grundkräfte der Physik (elektromagnetische Kraft, Gravitation, starke und schwache Kernkraft) einheitlich erklärt werden. Manche Physiker vermuten heute, dass es sogar noch eine fünfte Kraft geben könnte. Dieses könnte unter Umständen auch erklären, warum es den Physikern nicht gelingt, die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie mit der Quantenphysik in Einklang zu bringen. Schon Albert Einstein hat sich viele Jahre um die Aufstellung einer solchen allumfassenden Theorie bemüht – ohne Erfolg. Zudem waren in seinem Konzept die starke und schwache Wechselwirkung nicht enthalten, so dass seine Suche nach der Weltformel auch von daher – weil unvollständig – zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Erst in den 1960er Jahren standen die mathematischen Voraussetzungen für die Entwicklung einer Vereinigungstheorie zur Verfügung womit die Jagd der Physiker nach diesem großen einheitlichen Bild der Welt begann. Die Kosmologie, ein Teilgebiet sowohl der Physik als auch der heutigen Philosophie der Naturwissenschaften, befasst sich mit dem Studium des Universums und versucht Eigenschaften des Universums wie beispielsweise die Frage nach der Feinabstimmung der Naturkonstanten zu beantworten. Alter und Zusammensetzung thumb|Universum – C. Flammarion, Holzschnitt, Paris 1888, Kolorit: Heikenwaelder Hugo, Wien 1998 Die klassische und heute weithin anerkannte Urknalltheorie geht davon aus, dass das Universum in einem bestimmten Augenblick, dem Urknall (engl. Big Bang), aus einer Singularität heraus entstand und sich seitdem ausdehnt. Allerdings bleibt in diesem Modell offen, was vor dem Urknall war und wodurch er verursacht wurde. Zeit, Raum und Materie sind jedoch gemäß der Urknalltheorie erst mit dem Urknall entstanden. Dadurch wird der Frage nach dem „davor“ die Grundlage entzogen, denn einen Raum, in dem etwas hätte stattfinden können, gab es vor dem Urknall (per Definition) nicht. Hinzu kommt, dass ein Zeitpunkt vor dem Urknall rein physikalisch auch nicht definierbar ist. Da die naturwissenschaftlichen Gesetze für die extremen Bedingungen während der ersten etwa 10−43 Sekunden (Planck-Zeit) nach dem Urknall nicht bekannt sind, beschreibt die Theorie den eigentlichen Vorgang strenggenommen überhaupt nicht. Erst nach Ablauf dieser Planck-Zeit können die weiteren Abläufe physikalisch nachvollzogen werden. So lässt sich dem frühen Universum z. B. eine Temperatur von 1,4 · 1032 K (Planck-Temperatur) zuordnen. Das Alter des Universums ist aufgrund von Präzisionsmessungen des Satelliten WMAP mit 13,7 Milliarden Jahren relativ genau abschätzbar. Dieses Alter kann auch durch Extrapolation von der momentanen Expansionsgeschwindigkeit des Universums auf den Zeitpunkt, an dem das Universum in einem Punkt komprimiert war, berechnet werden. Diese Berechnung hängt aber stark von der Zusammensetzung des Universums ab, da Materie bzw. Energie durch Gravitation die Expansion verlangsamen. Die bisher nur indirekt nachgewiesene Dunkle Energie kann die Expansion allerdings auch beschleunigen. So können verschiedene Annahmen über die Zusammensetzung des Universums zu verschiedenen Altersangaben führen. Durch das Alter der ältesten Sterne kann eine untere Grenze für das Alter des Universums angegeben werden. Im aktuellen Standardmodell stimmen beide Methoden sehr gut überein. Sämtliche Berechnungen für das Alter des Universums setzen voraus, dass der Urknall tatsächlich als zeitlicher Beginn des Universums betrachtet werden kann, was wegen Unkenntnis der physikalischen Gesetze für den Zustand unmittelbar nach Beginn des Urknalls nicht gesichert ist. Zwar kann ein statisches Universum, das unendlich alt und unendlich groß ist, ausgeschlossen werden, nicht jedoch ein dynamisches unendlich großes Weltall. Dieses wird unter anderem durch die beobachtete Expansion des Weltalls begründet. Des Weiteren wies schon der Astronom Heinrich Wilhelm Olbers darauf hin, dass bei unendlicher Ausdehnung und unendlichem Alter eines statischen Universums der Nachthimmel hell leuchten müsste (Olberssches Paradoxon), da jeder Blick, den man gen Himmel richtet, automatisch auf einen Stern fallen müsste. Ist das Universum allerdings unendlich groß, hat aber nur ein endliches Alter, so hat uns das Licht von bestimmten Sternen einfach noch nicht erreicht. Im intergalaktischen Raum (siehe auch Galaxie) beträgt die Materiedichte etwa ein Wasserstoff-Atom pro Kubikmeter, innerhalb von Galaxien ist sie jedoch wesentlich höher. Desgleichen ist der Raum von Feldern und Strahlung durchsetzt. Die Temperatur der Hintergrundstrahlung beträgt derzeit 2,7 Kelvin (also etwa −270 °C). Sie entstand 380.000 Jahre nach dem Urknall und wird auch als Geburtsschrei unseres Universums bezeichnet. Das Universum besteht nur zu einem kleinen Teil aus uns bekannter Materie und Energie (4 %), von der wiederum nur 10 % Licht aussendet und dadurch sichtbar ist; den größten Teil macht eine, durch eine Vielzahl von Beobachtungen indirekt nachgewiesene, aber bis heute weitgehend unverstandene „dunkle Materie“ (23 %) und die „dunkle Energie“ (73 %) aus, die für die beschleunigte Expansion verantwortlich ist.GEO Bibliographisches Institut & F.A. Brockhaus AG, GEO Themenlexikon Band 5, Astronomie – Planeten, Sterne, Galaxien; GEO, Gruner+Jahr AG & Co KG, Mannheim, 2007 Auf die dunkle Energie wurde aus den Daten von weit entfernten Supernovaexplosionen geschlossen, ihre Existenz wird durch Satelliten wie COBE und WMAP und Ballonexperimente wie BOOMERANG sowie Gravitationslinseneffekte und die Galaxienverteilung im Universum bestätigt. Die Gesamtmasse des sichtbaren Universums liegt zwischen 8,5 · 1052 und 1053 kg. Arthur Eddington vermutete bereits 1938, dass es genau 136 · 2256, oder ungefähr 1,57 · 1079 Protonen und Elektronen gibt, mit einer Masse von 2,64 · 1052 kg. Zu dieser Masse kommt noch die Masse der Neutronen. Man nimmt an, dass es zusätzlich Dunkle Energie gibt, die dann auch eine Masse trägt. In der Theorie wird diese durch ihre antigravitative Wirkung (Massenabstoßung) ausgezeichnet. Mit ihr versucht man zu erklären, warum es nicht zum gravitativen Kollaps kommt (s. „Big Crunch“). Bei entsprechend hoher Anfangstemperatur und niedriger Dichteverteilung kann aber auch die kritische Expansionsgeschwindigkeit erreicht werden (s. Fluchtgeschwindigkeit), so dass eine unendliche Ausdehnung gegen die Schwerkraft möglich wäre. Form und Volumen Die Anschauung könnte die Vermutung nahelegen, dass aus der Urknalltheorie eine „Kugelform“ des Universums folge; das ist jedoch nur eine von mehreren Möglichkeiten. So wurden neben einem flachen unendlichen Universum viele andere Formen vorgeschlagen. Darunter beispielsweise eine Hypertorusform, oder auch die in populärwissenschaftlichen Publikationen als „Fußballform“ und „Trompetenform“ bekannt gewordenen Formen. Einige Daten des Satelliten WMAP sprechen auch dafür, dass das Universum ein Ellipsoid ist.Astronews: Das Universum - Ein Ellipsoid? - abgerufen am 23. Juni Mai 2008 Im CDM-Standardmodell (CDM von engl. C''old ''D''ark ''M''atter, „kalte dunkle Materie“) sowie dem aktuelleren Lambda-CDM-Standardmodell, das die gemessene Beschleunigung der Expansion des Universums berücksichtigt, wird von einer euklidischen Geometrie (einem flachen Universum) ausgegangen. Ein solches Universum muss nicht zwingend ein unendliches Volumen haben, da auch kompakte Topologien für den Raum möglich sind. Auf der Basis der verfügbaren Beobachtungen kann derzeit nur eine grobe untere Grenze für die Ausdehnung des Universums angegeben werden. Daten des Satelliten WMAP schließen nach Neil Cornish die meisten Beschreibungsmodelle des Universums, die einen Radius kleiner als 78 Milliarden Lichtjahre besitzen und somit signifikant kleiner sind als das beobachtbare Universum, aus. Im Lambda-CDM-Standardmodell wird daher meist eine flache Geometrie mit unendlicher Ausdehnung betrachtet. Wichtig ist der Unterschied zwischen ''Unendlichkeit und Unbegrenztheit: Auch wenn das Universum ein endliches Volumen besitzen würde, so wäre es dennoch unbegrenzt. Leicht anschaulich lässt sich dieses Modell folgendermaßen darstellen: eine Kugeloberfläche (Sphäre) ist endlich, besitzt aber keinen Mittelpunkt und ist unbegrenzt (man kann sich auf ihr fortbewegen, ohne jemals einen Rand zu erreichen). So wie eine zweidimensionale Kugeloberfläche eine dreidimensionale Kugel umhüllt, kann man, falls das Universum nicht flach sondern gekrümmt ist, sich den dreidimensionalen Raum als „Rand“ eines höherdimensionalen Raums vorstellen. Wohlgemerkt dient dies lediglich der Veranschaulichung, denn das Universum ist in der klassischen Kosmologie nicht in einen höherdimensionalen Raum eingebettet. Zusammenhang zwischen Massendichte, lokaler Geometrie und Form Obwohl die lokale Geometrie sehr nahe an einer flachen, euklidischen Geometrie liegt, ist auch eine sphärische oder hyperbolische Geometrie nicht ausgeschlossen. Da die lokale Geometrie mit der globalen Form (Topologie) und dem Volumen des Universums verknüpft ist, ist letztlich auch unbekannt, ob das Volumen endlich ist (mathematisch ausgedrückt: ein topologischer Kompakter Raum) oder ob das Universum einen unendlichen Rauminhalt besitzt. Welche Geometrien und Formen für das Universum möglich sind, hängt gemäß der Friedmann-Gleichungen, welche die Entwicklung des Universums im Standard-Urknallmodell beschreiben, wiederum wesentlich von der Energiedichte bzw. der Massendichte im Universum ab: * Ist diese Dichte kleiner als ein bestimmter, als kritische Dichte bezeichneter Wert, so wird die globale Geometrie als hyperbolisch bezeichnet, da sie als das dreidimensionale Analogon zu einer zweidimensionalen hyperbolischen Fläche angesehen werden kann. Ein hyperbolisches Universum ist offen, d. h., ein gegebenes Volumenelement innerhalb des Universums dehnt sich immer weiter aus, ohne jemals zum Stillstand zu kommen. Das Gesamtvolumen eines hyperbolischen Universums kann sowohl unendlich als auch endlich sein. * Ist die Energiedichte exakt gleich der kritischen Dichte, ist die Geometrie des Universums flach (euklidisch). Das Gesamtvolumen eines flachen Universums ist im einfachsten Fall, wenn man einen euklidischen Raum als einfachste Topologie annimmt, unendlich. Es sind aber auch Topologien mit endlichem Rauminhalt mit einem euklidischen Universum zu vereinbaren. Beispielsweise ist ein Hypertorus als Form möglich. Auch ein flaches Universum ist wie das hyperbolische Universum offen, ein gegebenes Volumenelement dehnt sich also immer weiter aus. Seine Expansion verlangsamt sich jedoch zusehends, so dass nach unendlicher Zeit eine endliche Ausdehnung erreicht ist. * Ist die Energiedichte größer als die kritische Dichte, wird es als „sphärisch“ bezeichnet. Das Volumen eines sphärischen Universums ist endlich. Im Gegensatz zum euklidischen und zum hyperbolischen Universum kommt die Ausdehnung des Universums irgendwann zum Stillstand und kehrt sich danach um. Das Universum „stürzt“ also wieder in sich zusammen. Gegenwärtige astronomische Beobachtungsdaten erlauben es nicht, das Universum von einem euklidischen Universum zu unterscheiden. Die bisher gemessene Energiedichte des Universums liegt also so nahe an der kritischen Dichte, dass die experimentellen Fehler es nicht ermöglichen, zwischen den drei grundlegenden Fällen zu unterscheiden. Dunkle Energie beeinflusst weiterhin die Expansionseigenschaften des Universums. So führt ein großer Anteil von Dunkler Energie dazu, dass ein sphärisches Universum nicht in sich zusammenstürzt, oder ein flaches Universum immer weiter beschleunigt. Bestimmte Formen der Dunklen Energie können sogar dazu führen, dass das Universum lokal schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit expandiert und so in einem Big Rip auseinandergerissen wird, da keine Wechselwirkungen zwischen Teilchen mehr stattfinden können. Konsequenzen eines unendlichen Raumzeitvolumens Die Annahme eines Universums mit einem unendlichen Raumzeitvolumen wirft einige Fragen nach den erkenntnistheoretischen Konsequenzen dieser Annahme auf. Hier spielt besonders das Anthropische Prinzip eine Rolle, wie es z.B. von Brandon Carter formuliert wurdeCarter, B. (1974). "Large Number Coincidences and the Anthropic Principle in Cosmology". IAU Symposium 63: Confrontation of Cosmological Theories with Observational Data: 291–298, Dordrecht: Reidel. . Danach muss – in der vorsichtigsten Interpretation – zumindest die Notwendigkeit der Existenz eines Beobachters bei der Interpretation astronomischer Daten berücksichtigt werden; d.h. Beobachtungsdaten sind nicht notwendigerweise repräsentativ für das gesamte Universum. Beispiele für Folgerungen, welche verschiedentlich daraus geschlossen wurden, sind etwa, dass ein lokal scheinbar lebensfreundliches Universum im Ganzen extrem lebensfeindlich sein kann, oder dass selbst extrem unwahrscheinliche, aber mögliche Ereignisse sich in einem solchen Universum unendlich oft ereignen müsstenNick Bostrom: Anthropic Bias Observation Selection Effects in Science and Philosophie Routledge. ISBN 0-415-93858-9. In neuerer Zeit hat der Physiker Max Tegmark darauf hingewiesen, dass aus dem gegenwärtigen Standardmodell des Universums zusammen mit der Quantentheorie folge, dass im Durchschnitt alle {10}^ Meter eine „Zwillingswelt“ existieren müsseHomepage von Max Tegmark. Einige der genannten Konsequenzen ergeben sich allerdings schon bei Universen mit endlichem, aber hinreichend großem Volumen. Strukturen innerhalb des Universums Hauptartikel: Struktur des Kosmos Auf der derzeit größten beobachtbaren Skala findet man Galaxienhaufen, die sich zu noch größeren Superhaufen zusammenfinden. Diese bilden wiederum fadenartige Filamente, die riesige, blasenartige, praktisch galaxienfreie Hohlräume (engl. Voids, void = leer) umspannen. Man spricht mitunter auch von der wabenartigen Struktur (engl. cosmic web) des Universums. Es ergibt sich die folgende Rangfolge von den größten zu den kleinsten Strukturen des beobachtbaren Universums: # Filamente und Voids (Bsp.: Große Mauer, Durchmesser: etwa 1 Mrd. Lichtjahre) # Superhaufen (Bsp.: Virgo-Superhaufen, Durchmesser: etwa 200 Millionen Lichtjahre) # Galaxienhaufen (Bsp.: Lokale Gruppe, Durchmesser: etwa 10 Millionen Lichtjahre) # Galaxien (Bsp.: Milchstraße, Durchmesser: etwa 100.000 Lichtjahre) # Sternhaufen (Kugelsternhaufen, Offene Sternhaufen, Durchmesser: dutzende bis hunderte Lj.) # Planetensysteme (Bsp.: Unser Sonnensystem, Durchmesser: etwa 300 AE = 41 Lichtstunden) # Sterne (Bsp.: Sonne, Durchmesser: 1.392.500 km) # Planeten (Bsp.: Erde, Durchmesser: 12.756,2 km) # Monde (Bsp.: Erdmond Durchmesser: 3.476 km) # Asteroiden, Kometen (Durchmesser: wenige Kilometer bis mehrere 100 km) # Meteoroiden (Durchmesser: vom Meter- bis herab zum Millimeterbereich) # Staubpartikel # Moleküle, Atome, Elementarteilchen Anmerkung: Die Größenskalen sind stark ineinander übergehend, so existieren beispielsweise Monde, die Planeten an Größe übertreffen, Asteroiden, die wesentlich größer als manche Monde sind, usw. Tatsächlich ist die Klassifizierung von Himmelsobjekten aufgrund ihrer Größe in der Astronomie derzeit sehr umstritten, so zum Beispiel die Frage, welche Sonnentrabanten zu den Planeten gezählt werden sollen und welche nicht (Plutinos, Transneptune, usw.). Pluto, der seit seiner Entdeckung 1930 als Planet galt, wird seit dem 24. August 2006 per Definition der Internationalen Astronomischen Union (IAU) zu den Zwergplaneten gezählt. :Siehe hierzu auch Astronomisches Objekt Quellen Siehe auch * Multiversum * Paralleluniversum, Parallelwelt * Struktur des Kosmos * Viele-Welten-Theorie Literatur * David Deutsch – Die Physik der Welterkenntnis, Auf dem Wege zum universellen Verstehen, Birkhäuser Verlag Berlin 1996, ISBN 3-7643-5385-6 * J. Richard Gott III et al: A Map of the Universe * Stephen Hawking – Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit, rororo 1991, ISBN 3-499-60555-4 * Stephen Hawking – Das Universum in der Nussschale, Dtv 2003, ISBN 3-423-33090-2. * Lucy und Stephen Hawking - Der geheime Schlüssel zum Universum, cbj 2007, ISBN 978-3-570-13284-5 (Kinderbuch) * Randall, Lisa – Verborgene Universen - Eine Reise in den extradimensionalen Raum, S.Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt Nov. 2006 (3.Aufl.), ISBN 978-3-10-062805-3 * Steven Weinberg – Die ersten drei Minuten, Piper Verlag GmbH München 1977, ISBN 3-492-22478-4 * Steven Weinberg – Der Traum von der Einheit des Universums, Bertelsmann Verlag München 1993, ISBN 3-570-02128-9 * Charles H. Lineweaver, Tamara M. Davis – Der Urknall - Mythos und Wahrheit, in: Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Mai 2005, S. 38–47, * Brian Greene – Der Stoff, aus dem der Kosmos ist, Alfred A. Knopf, New York 2004, ISBN 3-88680-738-X * Harry Nussbaumer – Das Weltbild der Astronomie, 2007, ISBN 978-3-7281-3106-5, 2.erw. und akt. Auflage. vdf Hochschulverlag. * Rüdiger Vaas – Tunnel durch Raum und Zeit, Franckh-Kosmos, Stuttgart 2006 (2. Aufl.), ISBN 3-440-09360-3 * Brian May, Patrick Moore, Chris Lintott - Bang! A Complete History of the Universe. Carlton Books, 2006. ISBN 978-1-84442-552-5. * Alex Vilenkin - Kosmische Doppelgänger: Wie es zum Urknall kam - Wie unzählige Universen entstehen, Springer, Heidelberg, 2007, ISBN 3-540-73917-3 Weblinks * Visualisierte Karten des Universums des Sloan Digital Sky Survey Projekts Videos Kategorie:Kosmologie ar:فضاء كوني ast:Universu bat-smg:Vėsata be:Сусвет be-x-old:Сусьвет bg:Вселена bn:মহাবিশ্ব bs:Svemir ca:Univers cs:Vesmír csb:Swiatnica cy:Bydysawd (seryddiaeth) da:Universet dsb:Uniwersum el:Σύμπαν en:Universe eo:Universo es:Universo et:Universum eu:Unibertso fi:Maailmankaikkeus fr:Univers fy:Hielal gl:Universo hak:Yî-chhiu he:היקום hi:ब्रह्माण्ड hr:Svemir hu:Világegyetem ia:Universo id:Alam semesta io:Universo is:Alheimurinn it:Universo ja:宇宙 ka:სამყარო ko:우주 ksh:Weltall ku:Gerdûn la:Universum lmo:Ünivers lt:Visata lv:Visums mk:Вселена ml:പ്രപഞ്ചം mn:Ертөнц ms:Alam semesta nah:Cemānāhuac nap:Annevierzo nds:Weltruum nl:Heelal nn:Universet no:Universet nov:Universe nrm:Eunivers oc:Univèrs pam:Sikluban pl:Wszechświat pt:Universo ro:Univers ru:Вселенная scn:Universu sh:Svemir simple:Universe sk:Vesmír sl:Vesolje sq:Gjithësia sr:Свемир stq:Al su:Jagat sv:Universum sw:Ulimwengu ta:அண்டம் te:విశ్వం tg:Коинот th:เอกภพ tl:Sanlibutan tr:Evren uk:Всесвіт ur:کائنات uz:Olam vi:Vũ trụ yi:אוניווערס zh:宇宙 zh-classical:宇宙 zh-min-nan:Ú-tiū zh-yue:宇宙